The present invention relates generally to tension straps for surrounding and tensioning a body, and more particularly to a tension strap having movable tension blocks.
Tension straps operate on the basis of creating a bearing pressure against the body to be tensioned. This bearing pressure is caused by reducing the circumference of the tension strap about the body being tensioned, in other words, tightening the strap on the body. As a result, a positive connecting force develops between the tension strap and the body being tensioned by the strap.
Because of the friction engagement between the tension block and the body being tensioned, as a result of the tight fit of the strap around the body, and the expansion of the tension strap which occurs during the tightening of the strap, the means for fastening the tension block with the strap or the tension strap itself may be damaged. Therefore, previously known tension straps having movable tension blocks have a substantial amount of clearance between the tension block and the tension strap on which they are carried. However, the provision of such clearance requires that the tension blocks be separately and manually positioned before mounting the tension strap so that the expected expansion in the strap which occurs during tightening the strap can be tolerated. A further disadvantage of this arrangement is that it becomes necessary to constantly reposition the tension blocks during the tightening of the tension strap by tapping on the blocks so as to release it from its original position.
It is accordingly the principle object of the present invention to provide a tension strap having movable tension blocks carried thereon in such a manner as to avoid the necessity of manually positioning the tension blocks when placing the tension strap on the body to be tensioned, and which avoids the necessity of releasing or repositioning the tension blocks while tightening the strap.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the description of the invention in connection with the drawings to be described more fully hereinafter.